infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Alaska Treaty
The''' Alaska Treaty''' is the treaty that came into effect after the debut of the Infinite Stratos (IS), which effectively banned the usage of IS in the military. 'Agreements by Countries' It is unknown how other countries succeeded in making Japan comply with the treaty, as the government of Japan was not directly involved with the invention of the IS and the "White Knight" incident. However, perhaps due to the Japanese ethnicity and citizenship of the inventor of the IS Tabane Shinonono, as well as the magnitude of the armaments of other countries prior to the IS, Japan was singled out as the responsible party and was forced to comply. 'Terms of the Treaty' The main features of the treaty are as follows: #Countries are essentially prohibited from employing IS in any kind of armed conflict. However, possession of IS as military-grade units are allowed since they are the only means of deterring and defending against possible armed aggressions involving IS. #All information and technology related to IS must be disclosed to the world and shared openly. Any further R&D (beside the initial batch of technology information provided by Tabane Shinonono) is put under same restriction upon its actual field-testing, but if the field-testing of newly-acquired technology is done inside IS Academy, the researchers/developers are allowed to keep their technology confidential. #Exchange of IS cores is prohibited under any circumstance. #Japan and its government are responsible for creating an integrated IS pilot training facility which is required to accept any and all admittance of pilot candidates from any foreign countries, provided they are endorsed by a legitimate government body or foundation. The Japanese government should take appropriate action to ensure that the balance of IS pilots in the world is kept in check. Essentially, the Japanese government was forced to fund and maintain such a facility without any external support. Ichika Orimura blames a certain "Country A" for the policy's effect. 'Consequences' *The treaty banned deployment of IS in armed conflicts, but as this so called 'treaty' tended to lose its effect during a war (especially for the losing side), every country ended up building up their own IS force inside its military, which functioned as an effective deterrence to prevent involvement of IS. *The treaty also specified all information and technology related to IS be made open to the world, so no one country would monopolize the technology. As a result, every country in the world (at least the wealthy ones) could study and commence Research-&-Development of IS. 'Issues & Solutions' 'Issues' #The IS core is, in its essence, the IS itself, because the suit (frame) without the core is merely an inanimate object. The core is responsible for every function of IS, from power supply to operation of all abilities (such as articulation of frame, barrier, sensor, and weapon). #Only Tabane has the knowledge of core creation, and so far she has created 467 of them, but recently began to refuse the creation of additional cores and had gone into hiding. She is currently at the top of international wanted list. Scientists are also unwilling to risk taking apart the core, for fear of it irreversibly losing its function. #Trade of any kind involving IS core is prohibited under Alaska Treaty, and existing 467 cores are evenly distributed (in a general sense) throughout the world to maintain power balance. 'Solution' The rest of world's scientists kept their R&D, and while they are still unable to recreate the core yet, they became able to 'process the core,' which means they could transplant existing cores into newer, more powerful frames they developed. As such, while the total number of cores remains unchanged 10 years into the IS's debut, the IS itself faced major development, undergoing several generation shifts. Category:Terminology